Elephant Love Medley
by Girafe13
Summary: Et si une chanson pourrait tout changer? Lily/James, parce que vous le valez bien. OS


Le train avançait sans heurts depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Sirius Black marchait de long en large dans le couloir, tel un lion dans une cage (et ses cheveux ébourriffé confirmaient de manière évidente la comparaison), l'estomac gargouillant son impatience face à l'absence de la vielle dame qui passait les friandises.

Soudain, une voix retentit dans le compartiment derrière lui:

-Patmol! Viens t'asseoir! Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Ledit Patmol grogna sa faim.

-Mais j'ai faim, moi!, cria-t-il, peiné, à travers la porte fermée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement.

-J'ai dit: viens t'asseoir, fit James Potter en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur mon nouveau plan...

-Pas encore pour séduire Lily Evans?, fit Lupin en soupirant, tout en tournant une des pages du journal qu'il lisait.

Potter se redressa sur son siège en entendant le nom de sa bien-aimée.

-Ouais, exactement. Je veux séduire Lily cette année, sinon, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Tous les autres consultèrent leur montre:

-Ha, je crois que nous avons un record!, déclara Remus, un petit sourire au lèvres, cela fait au moins 15 minutes que tu n'avais pas dit le nom de Lily Evans dans la même phrase que "Veux séduire".

Des confettis tombèrent du plafond. James s'empourpra:

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre! Vous êtes jamais tombés amoureux!

-Moi, j'apelle ça de l'acharnement, fit remarquer Sirius.

James tenta de répliquer mais Queudver fit irruption dans le petit compartiment:

-Lily est dans le troisième compartiment à gauche, fit-il, légèrement essouflé.

James se leva d'un bond:

-J'y vais, souhaitez-moi bonne chance!, fit James en sortant du compartiment et en se dirigeant…vers la droite.

Les trois autres le regardèrent revenir dans la bonne direction un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, sans broncher, puis soupirèrent:

-Je crois qu'il ne la lâchera jamais, observa Remus.

-Et c'est quoi son plan pour cette fois?, demanda Sirius qui avait manqué la partie: "élaborrons-un-plan-diabolique-afin-de-séduire-Lily-Joile-niark-niark-niark."

-Il a vu un fiilm moldu pendant ses vacances et ça lui est complètement monté à la tête, répondit Peter. Il a carrément pris des cours de chant et...

Sirius réussi à s'étouffer avec l'air ambiant tellement la nouvelle le pris par surprise:

-QUOI?!, rugit-il, notre Potter? Écoutant un film moldu?

-Ouais, et puis, en plus, il n'a vu que la première partie, pouffa soudainement Remus.

-Et c'était quel film?

Il y eut un silence évocateur.

-Non!

***

-Lily! Ça fait un temps n'est-ce pas?

Ladite Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Potter! Ça ne fait pas encore trente minutes que le train est partit! Laisse-moi respirer un peu! Aussi, avec tes 484 lettres cet été, je suis sûre que tu ne t'es pas _si_ ennuyé que ça de moi, non?

-Tu te trompe, Lily, fit James en refermant la porte du minuscule compartiment. J'ai l'impression que, cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas me résister. J'ai décidé de te chanter une chanson.

Tous les autres filles dans le compartiment battèrent des cils de manière explicite en roucoulant comme des pigeons, mais Lily ne les remarqua pas. Elle était trop occupée à rire:

-Toi? Une chanson? Pour moi? Mais Potter! Tu as misère à écrire ton propre nom sur une feuille d'examen, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu m'écrire une chanson!

James rougit:

-Je ne l'ai pas écrite non plus! C'est tiré d'un merveilleux film moldu. Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà vu. Alors, ça va comme suit:

_Love is a many splendored thing,_

_Love lifts us up where we belong,_

_All you need is love!_

-Tiens, ça me rapelle quelque chose, murmura Lily. Elle se tourna vers ses amies, mais elles étaient toutes tombées dans les pommes au premier vers, les joues complètement rouges, dans un "hawww" collectif.

James continua comme si de rien n'était:

_-I was made for loving you baby,_

_You were made for loving me._

Soudain, Lily ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, sut que c'était une chanson qui se chantait à deux. Et, le mystère reste encore intact, mais les témoins présents hésitent encore entre deux possibilités : soit son cœur lui dicta les vers, soit elle fut bel et bien frappée du sortilège de Couplets lancé par un pauvre Remus qui croyait bien faire. Elle poursuivit donc comme suit :

_-The only way of loving me baby,_

_Is to pay a lovely fee._

James enchaîna, un peu surpris par la tournure des évenements, la musique retentissant soudainement de nulle part :

_-Just one night,_

_Give me just one night._

_-There's no way,_

_Cause you can't pay._

_-In the name of love!_

_One night in the name of love!_

Lily Evans se leva, comme guidée par une autre qui l'aurait possédée :

_-You crazy fool,_

_I won't give in to you._

Elle s'appréta à quitter le compartiment, mais James la retint par le bras :

_-Don't, leave me this way._

_I can't survive, without your sweet love,_

_Oh baby, don't leave me this way._

Il la tira vers lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa emporter, comme hypnotisée par la perfection de la chanson :

_-You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..._

_-I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no._

_-Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…_

Il lui fit un petit sourire coquin :

_-Well what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know._

_Cause here I go... again..._

Il grimpa carrément sur le banc, tendant la main à Lily, qui elle, semblait être perdue au milieu d'une comédie musicale dont elle avait le premier rôle :

_-Love lifts us up where we belong!_

_Where eagles fly,_

_On a mountain high!_

James trébucha en descendant et réussi malgré tout à ce que ça ne paraisse pas trop. Ils sortirent tous deux du compartiment, et soudain, un shmock ! retentit derrière eux : c'était les trois autres Maraudeurs qui s'étaient collé le nez à la vitre pour admirer le spectacle :

_-Love makes us act like we are fools, _remarqua Lily

_Throw our lives away,_

_For one happy day._

James reprit son souffle pour déclarer :

_-We could be heroes !..._

_Just for one day_

Elle le regarda, indéçise. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle aimait vraiment James Potter sans le savoir ?

_-We should be lovers..._

Lily éclata d'un rire sarcastique alors que James la faisait soudainement tournoyer dans le couloir :

_-We can't do that._

_-We should be lovers!_

_And that's a fact._

_-Though nothing, would keep us together._, argumenta-t-elle. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se sentait fondre pour lui.

_-We could steal time..._

Elle joignit sa voix à la sienne :

_Just for one day._

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We could be heroes,_

_Forever and ever,_

_We can be heroes..._

Ils se rapprochèrent, nez à nez, essouflés comme deux éléphants, au beau milieu du couloir, à la vue de tous. Le sortilège de Remus tirait à sa fin. La musique s'arrêta. Les spectateurs applaudirent. Oh bonheur, oh joie.

-Potter, je ne savais pas que tu avais vu _Moulin Rouge _?, demanda finalement Evans.

Fier de lui, James lui répondit :

-Oui, mais je n'ai vu que le début... Alors, ça a marché ? Tu m'aimes ?

Lily se pencha et fit mine de l'embrasser sur le nez :

-Je crois que oui. Mais tu es certain de ne pas avoir vu la fin ? Parce que…

Tous les gens présents retinrent leur souffle. Le spectacle allait bientôt se terminer et le suspence était à son comble. Toute cette mise en scène allait-elle porter fruit ?

Lily Evans poussa d'un coup James Potter, lequel ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, tomba assit sur ses fesses, un regard perplexe pein sur le visage.

-La fille meurt à la fin, idiot !, cracha-t-elle du ton sec.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux, le charme était rompu. Un énorme éclat de rire hystérique leur parvint du compartiment des Maraudeurs. Lily se dirigea vers le sien, commençant à réanimer ses amies à l'aide d'énormes claques. Deux chacunes, et c'était toute une aubaine. Tous les gens présents s'éclipsèrent en douce, sifflotant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Potter se releva, tout penaud, et se dirigea vers Lily :

-Tu sais, tu ne mourras pas tant que je suis là pour te protéger…

-Merde, elles sont mortes à nouveau, marmonna Lily en voyant toutes ses (ex-)amies s'évanouir dans une vague parfaite.

Elle se releva donc, et planta son regard dans celui de James :

-Tu m'exaspère. Tu aurais dù voir _Titanic_ à la place. C'est le mec qui meurt à la fin. Au moins, j'aurai eu la paix.

-Tu veux vraiment ma mort ?, demanda gravement James.

Lily parut confuse, effrayée, même. Si Potter mourrait, sur qui elle pourrait bien déverser sa rage ?

-Mais non James, c'était une façon de parler.

-Oh ! Tu m'a apellé James.

Ils se regardèrent, puis, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, Evans s'approcha de James Potter. Le jeune homme, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, resta planté là.

-Tu veux que je te dise une chose ?, fit Lily, résignée à écouter son cœur qu'elle avait si longtemps muselé pour ne pas voir la vérité, moi, les hommes qui chantent bien, ça me fait craquer.

James se redressa, plein d'espoir.

-Mais tu ne chantes pas bien, reprit Lily. Par contre, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça :

Et tout en tuant pour de bon toutes ses (ex-) amies, elle embrassa James Potter. Et pas qu'un peu.

Les lumières du train eurent une surcharge et s'éteignirent juste à ce moment-là. Vous pouvez croire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, mais moi je ne crois pas.

Ni toute la population du train, d'ailleurs.

(Surtout pas les (ex-) amies de Lily, qui eurent une vue privilégiée de ce moment de rapprochement qui sembla durer une Éternité. Mais une merveilleuse Éternité, quand même.)

FIN

**Bon, okay, j'avoue, c'est vraiment guimauve mais c'était plus fort que moi. La chanson que j'ai utilisée est tirée du film Moulin Rouge, c'est un medley de pleins de chansons connues sous le grand thème de l'Amour :D Elle se nomme « Elephant Love Medley » si ça vous tente, je vous la conseille fortement.**

**Maintenant, c'est à vous, cher(e) lecteur(trice). Reviews ! Même pour dire que c'était nul. Je veux vos commentaires ! À plus !**

**Audrey**


End file.
